


OT3 (or Gem is really bad as titles)

by blue_eyed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Merlin decide to include Lancelot in their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OT3 (or Gem is really bad as titles)

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after the end of season three, spoilers for The Coming of Arthur pt 1 and 2. So, whilst having a very important discussion I got roped into writing a Gwaine/Merlin/Lancelot threesome. This is this fic. Only took me a month...>.>

“So, Merlin, how many knights have you had in your bed?” Gwaine flops down on the bed, stretching.

Merlin giggles. “Well, now you mention it...I have had Lancelot in my bed, does that count?”

“Depends. How exactly did you 'have' him?” Gwaine leers terribly as he pulls Merlin down on top of him, which sets Merlin off into more giggles. Eventually, Merlin calms down enough to let Gwaine kiss him, sloppy and sweet. The kisses turn dirty before long, and Gwaine manages to flip them over without falling – although there is a bit of flailing. Gwaine pulls Merlin's ever-present neckerchief off and licks his way down Merlin's neck, humming as Merlin throws his head back, allowing him more access.

“You haven't answered my question, Merlin.”

“Hmm?”

“How did you 'have' Lancelot?” Gwaine's taking a risk, but he has seen the looks that pass between Merlin and Lancelot – even during the battle for Camelot. And if he is wrong, well, maybe Merlin would be amenable anyway...

“What?” Shirts are pulled off and flung across the room.

“I want to know.”

“Really? Now? Surely you'd rather I do something else with my mouth...?” Merlin runs his tongue along Gwaine's jaw. Gwaine groans and grinds his cock against Merlin's.

“If you're not going to tell me, maybe I should guess.” They share another kiss; Merlin's long fingers circle his nipples and then travel down his body before digging into Gwaine's hips. Gwaine will not be distracted.

“Did you use your mouth on him? Did you kneel before him, make his knees shake with your tongue?” Gwaine slides down Merlin's body and mouths him through his trousers. Merlin whimpers, tangling his fingers into Gwaine's hair and lifting his hips, demanding more. “Or...maybe, maybe he straddled you, and used your mouth that way.” He quickly loses his britches and copies his words, groaning when Merlin eagerly takes Gwaine in his mouth and moans around him. Gwaine indulges in a couple of shallow thrusts before pulling out and moving down to kiss Merlin again.

“No.”

“No?”

“I didn't use my mouth.” Merlin pants, pushing Gwaine so he can sit up. Gwaine lets Merlin climb on top of him, revelling in the slide of skin against skin. Merlin smiles down at him, open and happy. It's different from his normal smile and Gwaine likes to think it is all for him.

“Well?”

Merlin leans over and pulls a bottle of oil out of a drawer. He pours some on his hands and warms it before sliding a hand along his cock, biting his lip. Gwaine sits up, kissing and biting at Merlin's mouth. Merlin shoves him back down and positions himself. He wraps both his hands around both of their cocks. Gwaine swears and bucks his hips.

“This – this is what we did.” Merlin pants as he moves his hands, setting a fast pace. They're uncoordinated for a while, both of them too eager to thrust upwards. Eventually they manage to find a rhythm. Gwaine runs his fingers over the head of their cocks, gathering the pre-cum pooling there. He lifts his fingers to Merlin's mouth, jerking and swearing as Merlin smirks and sucks them into his mouth, tongue tracing the outline of Gwaine's fingers, dipping to sensitive webbed flesh between them. He fucks Merlin's mouth with his fingers, the other hand gripping Merlin's hips as he comes. Merlin follows soon after, panting Gwaine's name.

Merlin collapses on Gwaine, and they exchange lazy, sated kisses. They re-arrange themselves in the tiny bed, and Gwaine wonders once more why he doesn't drag Merlin to his bed instead of invading Merlin's.

“Why were you so interested?”

“Hmm?” Gwaine opens his eyes to look down at Merlin, who is playing with his necklace, his long fingers lazily turning the ring over and over.

“In Lancelot.”

“Just curious.” Merlin just looked at him.

“Well, you certainly seemed to enjoy guessing about it.”

“Are you saying you didn't?”

“I didn't say that.” Merlin frowns up at him. Gwaine realises that his evasive answers will not satisfy Merlin.

“Lancelot is a handsome man, I don't blame you.”

Merlin looks up at Gwaine. “Do I need to worry?”

“Never.” Gwaine laughs and kisses Merlin's nose.

~~~

Another tournament is looming, and so all the knights are training harder than normal. Merlin is lounging around at the edge of the training field, enjoying the warm afternoon sun, and watching the men fight. Lancelot and Elyann are currently sparring; the fight is fairly even. Occasionally one of the men would find an opening but it isn't enough to gain the upper hand.

Eventually Elyann gets frustrated and lashes out, catching Lancelot by surprise and knocking him flat on his back. Everyone stops and stares for a moment before Lancelot bursts into good-natured laughter. He pushes off his helmet, and accepts Elyann's hand up. Merlin watches as the men slap each other on the back.

“And you asked me if you had anything to worry about,” Gwaine whispers into Merlin's ear, making him jump.

“Are you trying to frighten me to death?” Merlin turns to squint up at Gwaine. “And I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Gwaine just laughs at him, nudging him. “I don't blame you, he is rather handsome.” Gwaine says, casting his eyes over Lancelot's chain mail – clad form.

“Gwaine!” Merlin hisses.

“What?”

“Are you – I mean – Really?” Merlin splutters, quite aware that his voice has climbed to an alarming pitch, and he is blushing.

“I was just admiring a handsome man. I assume that's still allowed?” Gwaine squeezes his hand briefly and walks onto the field, collaring Percival into a fight.

Proving once more that his master has terrible timing, Arthur decides he must be served by Merlin the minute Gwaine starts fighting. Merlin takes one last lingering look at Gwaine before trudging off to his destiny.

~~~

Merlin had just assumed that it had been dirty talk, a fantasy, nothing more. However, Gwaine had been dropping hints. Very subtle hints that Merlin wasn't sure were enough to grasp, wasn't sure if his mind was fitting in the right gaps. He isn't good with hints.

But now the idea had formed, Merlin couldn't make it go away. He had enjoyed his time with Lancelot – he had been strong, and lithe but tender enough that Merlin could take control if the mood took him.

And it isn't be a betrayal if Gwaine is there too – if it had been his idea - his mind supplies. A sudden image of Lancelot and Gwaine tangled together, kissing and groaning, springs fully formed to Merlin's mind.

He drops the boot he was polishing. He squirms as his cock starts to take an interest in the images forming. He pushes them firmly from his mind for the time being, keeping them for later.

~~~~

Lancelot is poring over a book on Camelot's history when Gwaine pokes his head around the door to his chambers.

“Gwaine! Come in, sit.” Gwaine smiles widely, walking into in the room proper. “What can I do for you?”

Gwaine coughs and laughs a little. Lancelot frowns at him slightly.

“It's nothing important.” Gwaine waves him off. “I hope I'm not interrupting?”

“No, just doing some reading of the history of Camelot.” Lancelot gestures to the book. Gwaine moves to stand behind him and leans down to read over his shoulder. Gwaine is close enough that Lancelot can feel his breath against the back of his neck. Lancelot is keenly aware of Gwaine's taut body extremely close to him. He bites his lip. Gwaine is a very handsome man, and Lancelot would be lying if he denied that he was attracted to the man. With the loss of Gwen he feels...lonely. He certainly wouldn't be adverse to changing that with Gwaine.

"Looks interesting." Gwaine says, patting Lancelot's shoulder. Gwaine moves away and sits in the chair opposite him. Lancelot takes a deep breath and pulls himself together. He knows that Gwaine and Merlin are affectionate, and he would not betray Merlin. He owes Merlin too much, and the young man deserves a noble, loyal man such as Gwaine.

"How are you settling in, in Camelot?" Lancelot asks, trying to move his mind to safer topics.

"It's a bit odd; I am not used to spending so much time in one place." Gwaine chuckles. "What about you?"

Lancelot shakes his head. "I have spent so much time dreaming about being a knight of Camelot, now I am one I can hardly believe it."

~~~~

Lancelot finds Merlin in the stables brushing Prince Arthur's horse. Lancelot checks to ensure that they will not be disturbed.

"Merlin, I must speak with you."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I was talking with Gwaine, yesterday."

"Yes?"

"He. Well. He appeared to be...suggesting things."

"What things?" Merlin had the ghost of a smile in his eyes, clearly thinking Lancelot is joking.

"He seemed to be suggesting that he and I...share a bed." Merlin blinks at him.

"You mean...like you and I shared a bed?"

Lancelot nods and can feel himself blushing. "I am sorry, Merlin. I did not take him up on his offer, and I could not rest until I told you what had happened."

"No, I am sorry. Gwaine can be a bit...obtuse sometimes. When Gwaine was suggesting things...he...I would be involved too."

"You mean, the three of us?"

"Ever since Gwaine found out we once shared a bed he has been suggesting similar things to me."

"...Oh." Lancelot says, faintly. Images start to flow through his mind. He was only vaguely aware that Merlin was talking once more.

"Anyway, you don't have to take Gwaine seriously. He's always having a laugh and he won't be offended if you -"

"I think that I would enjoy that very much."

Merlin drops the brush and turns a fetching shade of red. Lancelot bends to pick up the brush and hand it back to Merlin. Merlin swallows hard as their fingers tangle as he takes the brush from Lancelot. "Well, in that case, maybe you should tell Gwaine that."

"I think I will."

~~~

Gwaine stands behind Lancelot, hands on his shoulders. Merlin looks at them both, biting his lip.

“Interested?” he whispers, grinning as Lancelot shudders under his hands. Lancelot nods, laughing breathlessly.

Merlin smiles and steps forward, kissing Lancelot, hands reaching past him to brush Gwaine's body as Gwaine runs his tongue along the shell of Lancelot's ear. They detangle to remove clothing and relocate to the bed. It's a bed fit for a noble – not as big as the prince's but certainly bigger than what Merlin was used to. Gwaine flops back on the bed, pulling Merlin with him. Merlin can feel Lancelot slide in behind him, and he's surrounded by warm skin.

He gets squashed slightly as Lancelot leans down to kiss Gwaine over his shoulder, groaning as his stiffening cock fits into the crease of Merlin's arse. Merlin grinds back as he bites and sucks on Gwaine's nipple.

Lancelot sits up, kissing and biting at Merlin's shoulder.

“Please tell me someone brought oil.” Merlin pants, reaching back and threading his fingers through Lancelot's hair – it's odd now it's short. Gwaine produces a bottle of oil from...somewhere and pushes it at Lancelot.

“How do we want to do this?” Lancelot asks. Merlin clambers off Gwaine and sits regarding them both.

Merlin pulls Gwaine up until he's sitting, resting against the headboard. Merlin settles himself between his splayed legs, nuzzling Gwaine's groin. He lifts his arse, and his head, craning to look at Lancelot.

“Well?” Merlin waggles his arse, drawing chuckles from the other men. Lancelot kneels behind him, grazing his teeth over pale skin. He coats his fingers in oil and pushes his finger inside Merlin, kissing the base of his spine. Merlin clenches around Lancelot's finger, all heat and pressure.

Merlin gasps at the intrusion, and he takes deep breaths and kisses Gwaine's thighs, trying to relax his muscles. Gwaine's hips twitch, and Merlin runs his lips up the hard cock under his nose. Gwaine's strong fingers thread through Merlin's hair, tugging slightly.

Lancelot adds another finger, crooking them against the spot that makes Merlin grind backwards.

“I'm ready. Do it.” Merlin lifts his head long enough to glance over his shoulder. Lancelot nods and slicks himself up before pushing in slowly.

Gwaine watches as Lancelot throws his head back and groans Merlin's name. He shudders as he feels Merlin's breath stutter against him. His hands clench in Merlin's hair as he's surrounded by a warm, wet mouth.

Merlin could hardly think. He closes his eyes and groans as they fall into a rhythm, breathing as Lancelot withdraws and allowing his thrusts to push Gwaine as deep down his throat as he can take him. The air is soon filled with grunts and groans as the three men feed off each other's reactions and desire.

Lancelot changes angle, and swears as he now pushes deeper. Merlin gives a high whimper as Lancelot brushes his prostate with every thrust, sending warm pulses of pleasure down his spine.

Eventually, Lancelot's thrusts stutter and become erratic, and calloused hands reach around Merlin's waist to grip his erection, pumping steadily. Merlin has to pull his mouth off Gwaine as his orgasm rushes through him, crying out as he feels himself clench around Lancelot, who comes with a shout.

Gwaine grunts in frustration, moving to stroke himself. Merlin nips at his hand and nudges it out the way to take Gwaine as deep as he can, swallowing around him. Gwaine swears and thrusts upwards, spilling himself down Merlin's throat.

Merlin groans as he pulls himself up enough to lie on the pillows, rolling his shoulders against the ache from holding himself in an odd position for so long.

Lancelot has fallen backwards on his heels and is panting as if he's come back from a hard training session. Merlin wants to reach out and touch him but it's too much effort to move at the moment. Gwaine grunts and slides down until he is lying next to Merlin. Merlin reaches out to touch Gwaine instead, palm swiping through the slick sweat that pools in the dips of his muscles.

"Lancelot, come here." Gwaine says roughly, lazily reaching out a hand towards him. Lancelot drags himself up towards the head of the bed and lies on the other side of Merlin. Merlin turns his head for a kiss and Lancelot groans softly at the taste of Gwaine on Merlin's tongue. Merlin squirms slightly at the the dam warmth that surrounds him, it's almost too much, but then Gwaine throws an arm over Merlin's waist, drawing him close and then allowing his fingertips to graze Lancelot's side. Merlin breathes in the air thick with the scent of sex and allows himself to relax and enjoy the closeness.

They doze, waking only to pull the bedsheets over them.

~~~

They don't really mention it afterwards, but there's an unspoken offer of next time hanging in the air. Every so often Lancelot will smile, soft and secret at them both, Gwaine will nudge Merlin who will be blushing to the roots of his hair, and Merlin will shake his head and mutter things about impropriety and shamelessness, ducking his head to hide the wide smile spreading across his face,


End file.
